ben10polskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gwen Tennyson
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson to kuzynka Bena, hydraulik oraz (wraz z Kevinem Levinem) członek drużyny Bena. Gwen odziedziczyła moc po babci Verdonie, która jest Anodytką. Interesuje się karate, a od trzeciej serii także magią. Gwen dzięki swoim mocą stała się super bohaterką i pomaga kolegom w zwalczaniu złych kosmitów. W wieku 15 lat zakochała się (z wzajemnością) w Kevinie Levinie, a wieku 16 lat (czyli w "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien") dobrze już opanowała magię. Wygląd Ben 10 Gwen jest typową chłopczycą. Ma krótko ostrzyżone, rude włosy z niebieską spinką. Nosi niebieską bluzkę z kotem, białe spodnie i sportowe buty. Ben 10: Obca Potęga Gwen nosi niebieski sweter, pod nim koszulę z kołnierzykiem, a także krótką, czarną spódniczkę. Na nogach ma brązowe rajstopy i czarne buty. Ma długie rude włosy, które w 1 i 2 serii są rozpuszczone, a w trzeciej związane w wysoką kitę. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Gwen w "Ultimate Alien" nosi czerwony długi sweter, pod nim białą koszulę z kołnierzykiem. Cały dół jest taki sam jak wcześniej (czarna, krótka spódniczka, pod nią ciemne rajstopy i buty na obcasie). Gwen ma teraz upięte włosy w wysoką kitkę. Ben 10: Omniverse Gwen ma 16 lat. W pierwszym odcinku nosi czarne, płaskie buty, białe podkolanówki, a reszta jest taka sama jak w 1 i 2 sezonie "Obcej Potęgi" (ma niebieski sweter, a pod spodem białą koszulę z kołnierzykiem). Włosy jej są podpięte i po prawej stronie głowy są zaczesane (ma grzywkę). Dodano jej piegi. Po stworzeniu nowego wszechświata przez Obcego X, wygląd Gwen zmienia się. Ma teraz krótkie włosy (do szyi), nosi okulary, niebieską koszulkę z nadrukiem kotka oraz spódnicę w kratkę, jej akcesoria to niebieskie, przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Jedenastoletnia Gwen jest taka sama jak w oryginalnej wersji, ale również ma piegi. Osobowość Gwen to szybka myślicielka i instynktowna osoba. Ufa innym, a nawet czasami zbyt mocno, jak to w odcinku "Zbyt gorący". Radzi sobie w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach, często pomimo niesprzyjających warunków. Jest bardzo silna (fizycznie i psychicznie) i dobrze wychowana, lecz czasami używa sarkazmu i zwiększa ego. Gwen jest bardzo opiekuńczym, współczującym człowiekiem co wynika z jej akceptacji przeszłości i działań Kevina, w zmutowanych formach, a także jej wypowiedzi, że nie dba o jego wygląd. Odcinek "Niełatwo być Gwen" pokazuje, że Gwen bierze swoją edukację bardzo poważnie. Wraca późno do domu, a budzi się o 5:30 rano. Jest zaangażowana w wiele działań, takich jak jogging, ćwiczenie francuskiego i szkolne zajęcia karate. Zdolności Manipulacja many i kontrola energii thumb|Gwen używa manyW odcinku "Wizyta", magiczne moce Gwen okazują się być odziedziczone od jej babci obcego pochodzenia. Verdona mówi Gwen, że podobnie jak ona, Gwen jest również Anodytką, a zatem jest w stanie swobodnie manipulować i kontrolować manę. Gwen może stworzyć wybuchy energii, tarcze i bariery. Jej moce są wykorzystywane głównie jak konstrukcje energetyczne, pozwalając jej na użycie różnych rodzajów struktur takich jak młotki, kaski, tarany i belki, by chwycić i rzucić we wrogów i platformy używane do przemieszczania się. Okazuje się też, że Gwen może synchronizować swoje style sztuk walki z jej umiejętnościami manipulacji energii. Gwen może znaleźć dowolną osobę za pomocą pozostawionej przez nią many. Ma także ma zdolności telekinezy, teleportacji, telepatii i pochłaniania many. Może również przekształcić się w Anodytkę. W tej formie ma zdolności do lotu i zmiany rozmiaru. Magia i czary thumb|left|Gwen stosująca zaklęcie na CzarodziejceGwen jest często postrzegana używająca magii przez rzucanie magicznych, mistycznych zaklęć i odmawianie zaklęć umożliwiając jej wykorzystanie różnych magicznych mocy i umiejętności. W oryginalnej serii wszystkie zaklęcia mówiła głośno, aby aktywować swoje magiczne moce i zdolności, ale w Ben 10: Obca Potęga, większość jej czarów jest stosowana niewerbalnie. W dwóch przypadkach, Gwen używała pięć mistycznych amuletów Bezelu, by stać się superbohaterką o imieniu Szczęściara. W "Skąd płynie magia?" Gwen twierdzi, że sama uczy się magii i nie jest to proste. Próbuje dostać się do Yahwahtacsip poprzez słowa "Wah Di Tah" mówiąc, że nie wie jak prawidłowo to wymówić. Od odcinka "Mapa Nieskończoności", Gwen zaczyna rzucać czary i recytować wypowiadane zaklęcia ponownie. Jest mniej kompetentna niż Czarodziejka i Hex, ale mimo to jest silniejsza od Czarodziejki. Poprzez magię, Gwen nauczyła się projekcji astralnych. Lekkoatletyka i sztuki walki thumb|Gwen i jej sztuki walkiGwen jest zdolną gimnastyczką specjalizującą się w sztukach walki. Nawet w oryginalnej serii niekiedy okazała się całkiem dobra w walce wręcz przeciwko wrogom, którzy mieli prawidłowy poziom wytrzymałości. W wieku piętnastu lat okazuje się, że ma czarny pas w taekwondo. Kiedy woli używać lekkoatletyki podczas walk lub kiedy nie może polegać na mocach, wówczas bardzo umiejętnie walczy wręcz. Wiedza i inteligencja Gwen okazuje się być bardzo inteligentna i kompetentna. Przed odkryciem jej wrodzonych magicznych uprawnień, często używała mózgu, by pomóc Benowi. Okazała się również specem komputerowym. Ma swój własny laptop, którego używa do badania napotkanych wrogów. Historia Ben 10 W oryginalnej serii ma 10 lat. Jest bardzo inteligentna i bierze lekcje karate. Na wakacje z dziadkiem Maxem i jej kuzynem Benem wysłali ją jej rodzice. Gdy Ben znalazł Omnitrix, zazdrościła mu, że zbiera tyle pamiątek. Jej kuzyn pod naciskiem Maxa daje jej coś przypominające kapsel. Jak się okazuje to Amulet Bezelu dający jej moc szczęścia i Gwen stała się bohaterką tzw. Szczęściarą. Jednak musiała odejść na "emeryturę". W trzeciej serii Czarodziejka przez przypadek zamieniła się z nią ciałami, dzięki czemu zyskała książeczkę z zaklęciami. Ben 10: Obca Potęga Gdy dziadek Max znika w tajemniczych okolicznościach w serii "Obca Potęga", przyłącza się do swojego kuzyna, który ponownie założył Omnitrix. Ma czarny pas w karate. Dzięki niej Kevin Levin nie trafił ponownie do Nicości, bo zakochał się w niej. Jej moc jest teraz różowa. Kevin twierdził, że to przez jej kosmiczne pochodzenie, ona jednak ignorowała jego uwagi. W ósmym odcinku, "Wizyta", zjawia się Verdona, jej babcia i oznajmia swojej wnuczce, że jest Anodytką i chce ją zabrać na jej ojczystą planetę, Anodynę. Jednak dzięki pomocy chłopaków plany "strasznej babci" zostają pokrzyżowane, a sama wraca na swoją planetę. W 12 odcinku, "Pomocnicy hydraulików", przy Benie przypadkowo ujawnia co czuje do Kevina. Pod koniec drugiej serii tworzą romantyczny związek. W 26. odcinku "Wojna światów: część 2" przemienia po raz pierwszy w Anodytkę, gdy Nadistota chciał zabić Kevina. Jednak gdy ten mówi jej, że straci człowieczeństwo, zapomni o nim i o Benie wraca do ludzkiego stanu. W trzeciej serii doszło do sprzężenia zwrotnego z Omnitrixem i jej chłopak ponownie mutuje się. Ona nie zrywa z nim i potajemnie stara się przywrócić mu ludzki wygląd, przez co ich związek w 9 odcinku, "Powrót Czarodziejki", prawie że się zakończył. W 15 odcinku, "Czas leczy" powraca jako Szczęściara i z cytadeli Hexa i Czarodziejki kradnie Księgę Magii. Przeniosła się w czasie, by przywrócić swojemu chłopakowi ludzki wygląd, ale gdy okazuje się, że taka przyszłość była by najgorszym rozwiązaniem, zmuszona jest zmienić swój plan. W 20 odcinku, "Ostateczna bitwa: część 2" Kevin wraca do ludzkiej formy, przez co reguła Paradoxa została spełniona. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien W "Ultimate Alien", Gwen nadal rozwija swoje moce. Z Kevinem kontynuuje swój romans, choć na początku bardzo się kłócą. Gdy Kevin musiał się zmutować, by uratować wszechświat, Ben chciał go zabić, ale ona miała gdzieś swoją rodzinę i podpisała "cyrograf" ze swoim największym wrogiem tylko po to, by ratować swojego ukochanego. Udało jej się to, z pomocą Coopera i nie chętnie udzieloną pomocą Bena, który chciał i tak zabić Kevina. W odcinku "Stwór z pieczęci" została zahipnotyzowana przez Lucubrę i widoczne jest tym w odcinku, że zauroczyła się w Wistonie co doprowadzało Kevina do szału. Jej codzienne życie można zobaczyć w odcinku "Niełatwo być Gwen". Misje, szkoła, dodatkowe zajęcia, obowiązkowa pomoc w domu, nauka, to tylko niektóre jej codzienne obowiązki. Ben 10: Omniverse W "Ben 10: Omniverse", Gwen zdała maturę w wieku 16-stu lat i po sześciu latach ratowania świata postanawia wyjechać na studia, z dala od Bellwood. Kevin, by jej nie zostawić, wyjeżdża razem z nią. Wraca w odcinku "Wszystkiego najlepszego", gdzie ściga Kevina księżniczka Looma, jego narzeczona. Gwen nie jest o dziwo zazdrosna, ale wściekła, że ten ją okłamał. Gdy Ben zostaje nowym narzeczonym, Gwen gwarantuje mu, że przez całą drogę powrotną będzie strzelała Kevinowi fochy za to, że go wrobił. W odcinku "Znowu Ben" pojawia się, by zająć się Benem, który mentalnie ma 11 lat. W tym samym czasie 11-letnia Gwen, dowiaduje się od Bena, że wyjechała na studia. Gwen pojawia się też w odcinkach "Pojedynek: część 2" i "Wojna żab: część 2". Możliwa przyszłość :Osobny artykuł: Gwendolyn Tennyson (przyszła wersja) W oryginalnej serii jej 30-letnia wersja zabrała ją, by zwabić Bena do przyszłości. Wspomniała, że czarny pas karate zdobyła dawno temu. W odcinku "Ken 10" ścigała smoka w Yahwahtacsip (potwierdzone przez Dwayne'a McDuffie'ego). W odcinku "Ben 10.000 powraca" Ben wspomina, że została prezydentem. Relacje Rodzina i przyjaciele Ben Tennyson thumb|Ben i Gwen w "Kevin i Vilgax"W trakcie trwania pierwszej serii, Ben i Gwen bazowali na relacji "miłość/nienawiść", która pokazywała ich ciągle kłócących się ze sobą i walczących. Pomimo tego jednak troszczyli się o siebie, co widać kilkakrotnie, np. w odcinku "Kevin i Vilgax", kiedy Gwen wchodzi do Nicości, by odnaleźć Bena i zdobywa dla niego Omnitrix, po tym jak on oddał go Vilgaxowi i Kevinowi w zamian za jej bezpieczeństwo. W "Tajemnicy Omnitrixa" Ben był zdruzgotany, gdyż myślał, że Gwen nie żyje, lecz gdy się dowiedział, że przeżyła, ze łzami w oczach przebiegł przez otwartą linię ognia, by ją przytulić, a ona ten uścisk odwzajemniła. W "Obcej Potędze" zaprzestali walk i stali się swoimi ulubionymi kuzynami. Dzięki Gwen, Ben odważył się zagadać do Julii. W "Czas leczy", gdy Gwen ratuje Bena z komnaty tortur Hexa, Ben mówi "Już raz cię straciłem. Nie dopuszczę do tego drugi raz". Na początku "Ultimate Alien" ich relacja przeżyła lekki kryzys, gdyż oboje mieli różne poglądy co do losu Kevina, który w "Kuźni Stworzenia" ponownie wchłonął moc zegarka. Doprowadziło to do ich pierwszej poważnej walki, w której Ben użył Way Biga, by pokonać Gwen, jednak ona dalej była przekonana do swoich racji. Lecz od tamtej pory stali się sobie bliżsi, co widać w odcinku "Pozdrowienia z Techadona", gdzie rozmawiają o swoim dzieciństwie, a kiedy Gwen wspomina, że nie ma samochodu, Ben bez wahania oznajmia, że będzie mogła jeździć jego autem, jeżeli będzie tego chciała, a później daje jej kluczyk. thumb|left|Ben całuje Gwen w czoło - "[[Największe poświęcenie"]]W "Największym Poświęceniu" Gwen była gotowa wejść do Ultimatrixa, by uratować Bena i ryzykowała swoje człowieczeństwo, by zniszczyć ostatecznych, jednak Ben powstrzymał ją przed tym. W momencie, gdy Ben ma poświęcić swoje życie, by wypuścić ostatecznych z zegarka, podczas pożegnania chłopak całuje Gwen w czoło, po czym odchodzi. W odcinku "Niezapomniany rycerz" Gwen, po opętaniu przez Dagona, źle się czuje. Ben wtedy stara się jej jakoś pomóc oraz bierze na siebie winę za jej stan. thumb|"Wydostanę cię stąd" - Ben i Gwen w "Złap spadającą gwiazdę"W "Złap spadającą gwiazdę" Ben i Gwen jadą razem na misję - tym razem bez Kevina. Gdy Ben zostaje ranny w walce z Nemesisem i traci przytomność, Gwen po znalezieniu go wiezie na pogotowie, gdzie zszywają mu ranę na ręce. Gdy później Gwen zostaje powalona siłą promienia wystrzelonego przez Nemesisa, Ben zabiera ją w bezpieczne miejsce i obiecuje jej, ze ją stamtąd zabierze. W dwuczęściowym odcinku "Wróg ostateczny" Gwen (razem z Kevinem) oznajmia Benowi, że zawsze będzie po jego stronie, a później stara się przekonać go, by ten nie posłuchał Vilgaxa i postąpił słusznie. W "Omniverse" Benowi jest ciężko pogodzić się z tym, że Gwen wyjeżdża na studia i podczas pożegnania zaczynają siebie nazywać tak jak pięć lat temu, "Kołku'" oraz "Kujonko", następnie przytulają się i Gwen odjeżdża razem z Kevinem. W odcinku "Znowu Ben", gdy 16-letni Ben zostaje zamieniony ciałem ze swoim 11-letnim odpowiednikiem, 11-letnia Gwen zaczyna wypytywać o siebie. Chłopak mówi, że ją pamięta, co sprawia, że ta myśli, że zmarła, ale on ją uspokaja mówiąc, że wyjechała na studia. Max Tennyson Relacja Gwen z jej dziadkiem jest dość podobna do jej relacji z Benem, lecz nie jest to tak samo pokazane, np. Gwen często żartuje z nieznanych potraw dziadka. Jednak w odcinku "Wizyta" Gwen jest załamana z powodu zaginięcia dziadka i by powspominać udaje się w ich ulubione miejsce wędkarskie. Lily i Frank Tennyson Mimo że rodzice Gwen nie pochwalają jej stylu życia, zwłaszcza jej mama, nigdy nie próbowali jej zatrzymać. Kochają swoją córkę i wspierają ją bez względu na wszystko, co widać w odcinku "Wizyta". Kevin Levin :Osobny artykuł: Gwen Tennyson i Kevin Levin Ciekawostki *Cierpi na klaustrofobię i arachnofobię. *Jej ulubione kwiaty to żółte róże. *Ma prawo jazdy, ale jej ojciec nie chce zgodzić się na jej własne auto. *Jej ojciec jest prawnikiem. *Według Dwayne'a McDuffie'ego Gwen lubi Kevina nie dlatego, że jest "złym chłopcem", a "sympatycznym". *Jest to dziwne, ponieważ Verdona chciała zniszczyć jej ciało, by uwolnić Anodytkę, która w niej jest, a w odcinku "Czas leczy" po tym, gdy w alternatywnej linii czasu Czarodziejka ją zabiła, nie odrodziła się. *Verdona twierdzi, że jest jej najlepszą z wnucząt. *Dagon wziął ją we swoje władanie, ponieważ stwierdził, że jest najpotężniejszą osobą na Ziemi. *Gdy dowiedziała się, że Kevin był zaręczony, wkurzyła się, współczuła Loomie i twierdziła, że do słodkie, że Looma walczy o niego. *Jej moc jest podobna do mocy Raven z "Młodych Tytanów", ze względu na jej magiczne zdolności oraz do mocy Gwiazdki także z tego samego serialu, ze względu na zdolność panowania nad nią. Moc Gwen od mocy dziewczyn z "Młodych Tytanów" różni się tylko kolorem. *"Omniverse" jest pierwszą serią, w której Gwen nie jest jedną z głównych bohaterów. Zobacz też *Galeria *Gwen Tennyson i Kevin Levin Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Anodyci Kategoria:Tennysonowie Kategoria:Dzieci Hydraulików Kategoria:Hydraulicy Kategoria:Kobiety